isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan
}} | runnerups = Aaron | tribes2 = | returnees = Chris (23) Craig (23) Debbie (23) Nicole (23 & 28) Sassy (23) Gabe (24) Eric (27 & 31) Ginny (27) Dylan (28) | cast = | previousseason = India | nextseason = Venezuela }} iSurv1vor Japan — Fans vs. Favorites 2 (commonly known as iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites 2) is the twentieth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. As with , the first season to have the "Fans vs. Favorites" subtitle, this season features twelve returning contestants from previous iSurv1vor competitions opposing twelve new players. The theme of the season will be based around Samurai and Feudalism. It is the first season since to premiere with 24 players and first season since to premiere with 4 tribes. This season concluded Generation III of iSurv1vor. iS Points return for the fifth season (known as iS Yen) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. Player of the Week has been renamed to MVP where the Alumni can vote for a number of castaways as their favorite with the castaway earning the highest percentage receiving additional Yen. In the event of a tie-break situation this season the player who has the highest amount of votes cast against them in previous Tribal Councils will be taken into affect with the exception of the Final Four where those involved in the tie would compete in a challenge to remain in the competition. This season holds the greatest amount of tie-break situations with four, one more than . On Day 1 the players discovered they would not be separated into four tribes based on their Fan or Favorite status, each tribe occupied three fans and three favorites. Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season, the tribe who places first overall has the opportunity to give a clue to its location to an individual on one of the losing tribes, in turn that person will then give a clue to somebody on the first placed tribe. On day nine all four tribes convened for a special meeting where Dylan and Dodds who had been given a message in a bottle each would begin a tribe pick'em which would result in two tribes of nine either on or , thus removing and which were the strongest and weakest tribes respectively. Day 13 gave the final fifteen players an opportunity to mutiny (returning seventeen seasons after it's first appearance in ) and join the other tribe. Billy, Debbie and Kelman joined Chikara and Aaron, Daniel and Robbie joined Koji. On the night of Day twenty-one after the elimination of Ginny and Kelman, Koji and Chikara merged naming themselves Hinomaru. For the first time at the annual iSurv1vor Auction one of the items enabled a player to remove any previous votes cast against them until that point and start over at zero, this prize was won by Sassy negating the four votes on her record. On Day 23 Cody was inducted into the 100 Club Samantha won the season in a 8-1 vote against Aaron, making this the largest number of votes to win in the series. Nicole, Samantha & Sassy became the first dual winners for Player of the Season A third variation of the twist, premiered in 2016. Sandros confirmed the intention of hosting the series' third All-Stars game in January 2013 during production of though the date had been pushed back to 2014 to allow a break in Production after . Kirin will return to host iS Live! taking over from Jared & José and acting as an assistant to Sandy. Adrian could not commit due to work and did not audition. Due to the surge of interest in , the possibility of the third All Stars was placed on hold to allow room for a second Fans vs. Favorites or an entirely new cast. Sandy announced during the casting call for India Sandy confirmed the location and subtitle on October 12th, 2013. The application process has been retooled and are known as auditionshttp://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/3/auditions?page=1#scrollTo=3 for both new and former players which began December 2nd, 2013 and ended December 16th of the same year for Favorites with Fans auditions concluding December 22nd. At the reunion, iS Alumni Heeral ( ) & Stephen ( & ) revealed that Production will recruit former applicants to the series who were cut and a twist involving Battle of the Sexes (absent since ) implying four tribes (Male Fans, Male Favorites, Female Fans, Female Favorites) though this was later debunked as Sandy has confirmed 7 male and 5 female favorites for the cast (including 4 alternates) on December 16th, 2013. The fourth season premiere of iS Live! confirmed four tribes will be in play, the draft for Favorites will be more diverse by season as opposed to "five players back together" and a season of firsts mixed in with elements from earlier generations.http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/42/episode-1-sandy-pomales?page=1#scrollTo=143 One of the originally cast Fans, Naomi, withdrew from the game during the cast due to connectivity issues http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/167/cast-reveal-eleventh-day-christmas she was replaced by Eric who would later become a Favorite in .http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/post/1472 Japan has been praised by many as a revival season of the series, and has been said to be one of the most thrilling games to watch, with having arguably the most active cast of iSurv1vor history, and its constant power shifts post-merge. Sandy has gone on record in the final iL1ve episode of Japan saying that it "was completely on a different level,” and when asked to rank the season against the rest of the series said, "it has to be #1." http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/1110/episode-51-sandy-pomales Furthermore, Sandy said that Japan was "six years worth of hosting well worth the wait", referring to Peru being usurped as Sandy's favorite season. After Tyler was voted out on Day 15, the remaining players were given the opportunity to mutiny from their current tribe to the other. This event led to rumors of the game being unfair and questioned the legitimacy of the series. After the results of the Mutiny were announced Sandy followed up with screenshots of the Production area stating when the twist was planned prior to the game startinghttp://i.imgur.com/PwwlVfJ.png stating "If you think I would hound each of you to keep the game fair, and put rules upon rules in place - just to turn around and change up the game to suit what, my needs? Because yanno, I'm playing and that makes so much sense," and extended an invitation for any current player to leave the game to prevent this occurring in the future. The castaways were then reminded of the Rules & Regulations which the remaining fifteen had signed previously clarifying the behavior of Production.http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/433/day-16-insurgence?page=3&scrollTo=39136 Since that day, the situation calmed down and the game continued as normal. * is the 6th "versus" style season following , , , and ** This is the series second Fans vs. Favorites following on from which happened eight seasons prior. * Kelman was the 300th person to be voted out since the series began. * Robbie was apart of the original Favorites tribe in . * Jeffrey appeared in the premiere episode of Big Brother 16 where HouseGuest Paola receieved her key to the Big Brother house. * All the episode titles will be in Japanese, similar to where Spanish was used. * set a record for the most ties in a single season, with 4. * is the first season to have a tie with the Player of the Season poll, as Samantha, Nicole and Sassy all tied for the title. Category:Seasons Category:Generation III Category:Fans vs. Favorites